darkefandomcom-20200215-history
Chris
Adventurer from Origin Earth, and a prominent member of Gongshow:Gaiden. Created the Legendary Carpet Armor on Origin Earth Training in Labyrinth When separated from the remainder of Gongshow:Gaiden, Chris was emplored upon by a mysterious cloaked man and explained to that the Labyrinth standing before him would train him. Thus Chris began his existence-changing walk of the Logrus. He faced his worst fears, fought goblins, nearly died twice, challenged his problem-solving capacities, and pushed against an ever more difficult place to breathe, let alone walk. Upon completion, Chris acquired initiate level sword training, as well as the ability to focus chaos energy into a Chaos Bolt. Appearance and Abilities Chris' backpack contains many useful items, not the least of which is his first aid kit, which has saved his life more than once. While training in the Labyrinth, Chris acquired initiate level sword training using the Bronze Sword he carries, as well as the ability to focus chaos energy into a ranged Chaos Bolt attack. Current Abilities They Require AP Chaos Bolt III Attack 1 I do so very much love prime numbers. They're so pretty. Twice Per Encounter * Arcane, Nonelemental Standard Action Ranged 10 Requirement: 2 AP Target: One Enemy Attack: Prime Hit: 1d4+Will Properties: Chain, Prime 10*, Forced Jump on 1 Sword Fighting Attack 1 My hands help me go swish-swish. At-Will * Mundane, Weapon Standard Action Melee weapon Requirement: 1 AP Target: One Enemy Attack: d20 + 3 vs. AC Hit: 1d6+Fort Properties: Can hit up to 3 or Reflex times per round. Master Blaster Attack 1 AIM. READY. FI- Oh, hey ther- Oh SHIT At-Will * Mundane, Weapon Standard Action Ranged weapon Requirement: 2 AP Target: One Enemy Attack: d20 - 3 vs. AC Hit: 1d12 Properties: Option: 1 AP to use, for an additional -2 to hit. First Aid Kit Utility 1 Sweet sweet lifeforce. Twice Per Encounter * Item, Mundane No Encounter Action Melee Touch Requirement: 2 AP Target: One Ally Attack: Auto Properties: Heals 2x of surge outside encounter. Additional Second wind and Healing Surge when equipped. First Aid Kit Utility 2 Sweet sweet lifeforce. Twice Per Encounter * Item, Innate Standard Action Self Requirement: 2 AP Target: Self Properties: Uses Healing Surge, Heals 2x Surge, Additional Surge value and Surge when First Aid Equipment is available. Stacks. Goals Imagine yourself immortal in a multiverse. Imagine that you can get any object or to any place you desire upon desiring for it. Imagine that you are for all intents and purposes invulnerable, and can bench press a car and run a four minute mile without straining yourself. What do you want then? I think about this, and I see myself not liking being alone, or lost, or any kind of crabby old unhappy hermit. So I don't want to be a recluse, or unhappy. To not be a reculse, one needs to socialize. To socialize and not get irritated, one needs to be able to socialze with that which is not fleeting. Ie, other, well adjusted immortals. I want to socialize with equals. So I need equals. Equals equal happiness. I'm not there yet. But I'm right now trying to mature to such abilities that I belive I have aquired from what I believe to be the logrus, and in such a way that I don't have to hate myself in my immortality. Plus, sometimes games are more fun if you aren't all powerful. I can only take risks for a short portion of my immortality, so I should try to take them before I can't. Experiments Examing a piece of stone from mark. Pure research sometimes leads to unpredictable results. I'll have to try sending thoughts to the party when they explore zombie town. I might need to make a Trump. Someday the party might get split up, and it might help to be able to communicate over multiverses. Making chainmail. I figure that I can make and repair this in many places. And sometimes things might be more powerful if you make them on your own. I'm going to start with gauntlets, then start making a shirt, while also replacing my backpack at the same time. After that, a coif, then a kilt would be good. At this point, I estimate that this would weight close to 45 kilos. Then I would slowly start getting better materials to upgrade my maile with. I need to figure out a way to find a way to my destinations. On purpose. Or at least get lost less. This should hopefully allow me some control or measure of noticing planswalking. Maybe tied to this, I might need to be able to find a way back to things. I recall something about blue stones, but those were extremely specific. It's unlikely that I will find such objects unless I look for them. Will my legs ever move as fast as my arms? Sometimes I need to run towards, and it's easier to change things that way. And things will need to be changed. Should I try to use a shield? Or maybe a second sword? It seems that I should try to be effective in combat, for I truely find it to be exhilirating while it is still risky to me. I need to figure out how to make my Chaos bolt defend me, without me activly controlling it. In an multiverse, each action can split into multiple possible outcomes, so if a very haphazard defence works by forcing actions to only advance in possible universes that it successfully activates in, and prevents possibility from landing on the option of failure, this defends my self from attacks, at the expense of making a significant narrowing of future posibilities. So if I can make it stabilize around me, become connected in some such manner, it can start to act as my defence. On the other spectrum, I need to figure out if I can summon the raw powers of the logrus in a greater quantity, in a way that a self-sustaing reaction occurs. I also need an escape route if and when these experiments happen. From what I know of how my source of self works, it's difficult to precisely control how uncontrolled the reaction can be. So the more I concentrate, the more I will be able to make a more specific size of reaction. Too big or too small would be equally unfortunate. On a speculative note, I need to figure out how the logrus interacts with the other basic forces. Does anything have an affinity or a repulsion to it? Can it be channeled or directed when things are shaped in certain ways? I need to find out, if only to have self-knowledge. Pure reaserch may have benifits. I need to try to start figuring out who the bigger players in the game are, or even the meta players. If I have a clue who they are, maybe they could be friends? I need to figure out who is ploting what, and how and why and whatfor. There is no way to concieve of how to figure out how to figure out what someone else that you don't know of is doing, yet I must try to anyways. I need to pay attention. Ability Goals They Require AP Chaos Bolt IV Attack 3 I do so very much love prime numbers. They're so pretty. Twice Per Encounter * Arcane, Nonelemental Standard Action Ranged 10 Requirement: 2 AP Target: One Enemy Attack: Prime Hit: 1d4+Will Properties: Chain, Prime 4+6, Forced Jump on 1 Sword Fighting II Attack 2 My hands help me go swish-swish. At-Will * Mundane, Weapon Standard Action Melee weapon Requirement: 1 AP Target: One Enemy Attack: d20 + 3 vs. AC Hit: 1d6+Fort Properties: Can hit up to 3 or Reflex times per round. Increases AC by 1 vs engaged enemy First Aid Kit Utility 1 Sweet sweet lifeforce. Twice Per Encounter * Item, Mundane No Encounter Action Melee Touch Requirement: 2 AP Target: One Ally Attack: Auto Properties: Heals 2x of surge outside encounter. Additional Second wind and Healing Surge when equipped. Chaotic Manipulation Utility 3 Sometimes, that's how it goes Once Per Encounter * Arcane, Nonelemental Standard Action Self Requirement: 1 AP Target: Attack on Self Properties: Roll Prime 2d6, if success, -5 to attackers attack roll. If failed, +5 to attackers attack roll. Dispelled if it changes behavior, after it changes that attack roll. If defensive orb survives till players next round, requires 1 AP to sustain if positive, or 1 AP to diminish if negative. A max forces an attack to crit if hit, hit if miss. A 1 makes a crit only hit, and a hit auto-fail. Collapsable Table THAT WORKS. http://dev.wikia.com/wiki/ShowHide View Source!!! ; collapsed Title of hidden content(1) ... This content(1) is initially hidden ... ; noautocollapse Title of hide-able content(2) ... This content(2) does not auto-collapse ... ; default Title of hidden content(3) ... This content(3) may auto-collapse ... and contains a collapsible table ... Category:Characters Category:Ally Characters Category:Gongshow:Gaiden